My Regret (Im Sorry Brother)
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Sumarry: Yukio yang terlalu sedih dan marah karena kematian Fujimoto Shiro menyalahkan Rin dan rasa sayangnya berubah menjadi kebencian dan melampiaskannya pada Kakaknya.
1. chapter 1

**My** **Regret**

genre: sad, drama, angst, violence

warning: typo,sadist!Yukio, violence,No Bashing!!

summary:

Yukio yang terlalu sedih dan marah karena kematian Fujimoto Shiro menyalahkan Rin dan rasa sayangnya berubah menjadi kebencian dan melampiaskannya pada Kakaknya.

Pemakaman Shiro Fujimoto adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan bagi dan Rin dan Yukio. Rin yang termenung didepan batu nisan ayah angkatnya meskipun orang-orang sudah mulai bubar tak peduli saat itu sedang hujan Rin tetap termenung menatap sedih makan ayah angkatnya itu dari jauh Yukio menatap Rin dengan penuh kebencian.

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Yukio Pov

Sejak Niisan tahu aku adalah seorang exorcist sekarang tak satupun dari kami saling bicara bahkan saat ini bahkan kulihat dia lebih sering menghindari tatapanku alasannya adalah karena aku sejak hari dia mengikuti kelas cram saat bertengkar dikelas aku mengatkan semua kebencianku padanya dan menyalahkannya atas kematian ayah dan tentu saja dia terlihat terkejut dengan semua yang kukatakan hari itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis dalam hati aku tak tega tapi entah kenapa itu tak membuatku puas.

"Yukio ampun, iya aku minta maaf, aku salah". Rin merintih kesakitan sebagian wajahnya telah penuh luka.

"Apanya yang ampun, apa ayah akan kembali tentu saja tidak dan kenapa bukannya sudah biasa bagimu berkelahi dan merepotkan ayah saat harus dipanggil pihak sekolah karena kelakuanmu". Yukio memukuli Rin dengan sepenuh tenaganya.

Suasana asrama itu selalu seperti itu sejak kehadiran Okumura bersaudara karena setiap malam Yukio selalu menghukum Kakaknya tanpa alasan dan Rin tak sama sekali melawan.

"A Ayah". Rin merintih.

Aku terpaku sesaat mendengar rintihan Rin dalam hidupnya pertama kalinya Rin merintih memanggil ayah karena sejak dulu aku tahu kalau Rin adalah anak yang kuat saat dia berkelahi dengan orang yang jauh lebih besar Rin tak sekalipun menangis atau berteriak mengadu pada ayahnya malah Rin lah yang akan diadukan sekalipun dia tidak bersalah tapi mendengar kata ayah membuatku makin gelap mata.

"Oh! baru sekarang kau ayah- ayahan percuma saja dia tak ada disini karena kesalahanmu". Kataku sambil memukul dadanya lebih keras lagi.

Apa ayah akan senang jika dia melihatku memperlakukan Niisan seperti ini

Setelah entah berapa lama aku memukuli saudara kembarku sendiri akhirnya dengan nafas terengah-engah aku meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Rin menangis sendirian sesekali Yukio bisa mendengar Rin mengguman dengan suara kecil.

A ayah maaf, ayah tolong, Yukio tolong aku kembalikan Yukio yang dulu.

Aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu aku sedang bersandar dipintu masuk saat itulah aku menangis memikirkan betapa sakitnya penderitaan saudaraku tapi kenapa diriku sendiri bisa sekejam itu bukankah aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melindunginya itulah kenapa aku mau menjadi Exorcist dan bukankah dulu aku selalu mengobati lukanya setelah dia berkelahi tapi sekarang adalah kebalikannya aku lah memberinya luka dan menambahnya aku tak ingin melakukannya tapi saat melihat wajahnya ingatanku kembali ke saat itu saat ayah meninggal maka saat itu aku selalu menjadi marah.

Rin Pov

Setelah meninggalnya ayah hubunganku dengan Yukio tak pernah baik lagi terutama karena Yukio berpikir bahwa aku penyabab utama kematian ayah, kuakui memang aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ayah shock tapi mana aku tahu jika saat itu kata-kataku membuat ayah dikuasai satan aku tak pernah tahu apapun sebelum saat itu tapikan itu bukan karena aku tidak tahu tapi karena mereka sendiri menyembunyikannya apa memang aku salah, kenapa aku dilahirkan kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup jauh akan lebih baik jika aku mati saat dilahirkan dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"A ayah". Aku terus berguman hal yang percuma lagipula pasti ayahnya juga marah padaku, eh tunggu! bukankah saat terakhir hidupnya aku memanggilnya kakek tua tentu saja sekalipun dia ada dia takkan membelaku.

Aku mencoba bangun dengan luka-lukaku seingatku seperti apapun aku berkelahi aku tak pernah luka sebanyak ini dan untunglah aku memiliki regenerasi yang cepat untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka ini yang justru kusesalkan aku berharap bahwa aku akan mati dihajar Yukio tapi mungkin takdir memang ingin aku merasakannya hinanya hidup sebagai anak satan bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih belum memiliki teman padahal kupikir teman-temanku di Cram akan menerimaku ternyata mereka membenciku juga karena statusku, aku berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tembok dapat kurasakan darahku berceceran dilantai tapi aku tak peduli aky ingin membersihkan diriku.

Yukio Pov

Aku melihat Niisan berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan susah payah jika ini dulu mungkin aku akan berlari untuk menolongnya tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja tanpa bergeming dalam hati aku ingin membantunya tapi disisi lain aku merasa puas sepintas aku melihatnya menatapku namun sekejap dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Rin Pov

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi aku melihat Yukio menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya aku memalingkan wajahku aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ataupun tatapannya sekarang.

Aku mengguyur tubuhku dibawah air dingin membiarkan luka-lukaku yang masih tersisa terkena aliran air yang sebenarnya membuat lebih sakit tapi masih seberapa hidupnya masih lebih pedih saat satu-satunya keluargaku membenciku dan teman-temanku yang membenciku juga jadi untuk apa dan kenapa aku hidup? Ayah kau tak pernah memberitahuku memikirkan segalanya membuatnya tertawa dan juga menangis bersamaan seperti aku hilang akal.

Yukio Pov

Hari berganti aku tetap mengajar seperti biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya aku akan melihat Niisan duduk dikursi paling belakang sambil menundukan wajahnya tidak ada semangat atau wajah cerianya lagi lebih suram seperti manyat dengan wajah pucatnya bajunya terlihat kebesaran atau tubuhnya lebih kurus karena kurasa sebelumnya bajunya pas.

Mata pelajaran Cram berakhir dan kini saat istirahat di kelas reguler seperti biasa aku akan diikuti beberapa siswi yang mengikutiku kemanapun sebut saja fangirls mereka merecokiku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting dan mereka selalu memintanya untuk makan siang bersama sungguh merepotkan tapi jika kutolak pasti akan ada yang menangis jadi dengan terpaksa aku turuti mereka.

Saat itu aku bisa melihat Niisan duduk sendirian bangku dipojok lorong wajahnya tampak kosong tak ada satu orangpun disekolah itu yang mau mengajaknya walaupun untuk sekedar ngobrol semua orang terlalu takut padanya jika dikelas cram dia takuti karena dia anak satan tapi dikelas reguler dia jauhi kerena dia dianggap anak berandalan yang suka berkelahi jadi dia kesulitan mendapat teman.

Rin Pov

Aku duduk sendiri diujung lorong karena tak ada satupun yang mau dekat denganku lagipula aku juga malas mencari teman aku takut kalau mereka berakhir membenciku lagi jadi kurasa jauh lebih baik aku diam sendirian walaupun terasa sepi bukankan sejak kecil aku tak pernah memiliki satu temanpun jadi aku harus terbiasa bukan.

"Apa kau saudara Okumura Yukiokun". Tanya seorang gadis yang tak kukenal kelihatannya fans Yukio.

"Maaf, seperti kau salah orang". Kataku.

"Kupikir kau saudaranya aku mau menitipkan surat ini". Katanya.

"Bukankah aku juga tidak terlihat mirip". Kataku beralasan.

Sesaat dia menatapku dan penampilanku.

"Maaf lebih baik kau coba saja berikan langsung padanya". Kataku.

"Baiklah maaf telah mengganggumu". Katanya.

Dia pergi setelah aku berbohong tentang Yukio yang sebenarnya adalah saudaraku tapi jujur aku sedang malas jika harus melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yukio jauh lebih baik orang tidak tahu jika diriku bersaudara dengan Yukio atau lebih baik tak ada yang tahu siapa diriku menjadi orang asing lebih baik dari pada menjadi orang yang dibenci.

Tindakanku dengan mengelak mengakui bahwa aku adalah saudara Yukio sebenarnya tindakan percuma karena sudah banyak orang yang tahu siapa diriku walaupun satu atau dua orang tak mengenalnya tapi yang lainnya tentu saja tahu.

Huh kenapa aku harus sekolah padahal dulu aku hampir bekerja jika seandainya aku bukan anak satan apa aku bisa seperti Yukio aku tak butuh apa-apa hanya teman itu saja.

Andai saja aku bukan anak satan dan juga bukan anak kembar dengan orang tua yang lengkap apa aku akan hidup bahagia aku hanya berandai mungkin itu hanya terjadi jika aku terlahir kembali aku harao jika itu terjadi aku ingin menjadi anak tunggal tidak masalah jika kehidupanku berikutnya adalah seorang perempuan yang penting bukan anak satan ataupun anak berandalan. Dalam benakku masih terpikir apakah jika aku mati aku akan masuk ke surga atau apakah aku akan terlahir kembali karena setahuku iblis tidak bisa masuk surga dan aku adalah setengah iblis dan juga anak satan.

Waktu istirahat tanpa terasa berlalu aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menuju kelasku untunglah aku tak sekelas dengan Yukio dikelas reguler jadi aku tak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk beberapa jam.

-Skip Time-

Kelas berakhir dengan cepat setidaknya menurutku karena sejak perilaku kasar Yukio apapun waktuku yang tadinya membosankan menjadi terasa terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus mendapati pulang ke asramanya dengan bogem mentah dari adikku secara tiba-tiba yang tidak beralasan sebenarnya aku bisa melawan tapi aku tak mungkin memukuli adikku sendiri dan Yukio juga menggunakan air suci jika seandainya aku berani melawan benar-benar kejam. Sejak saat itu juga aku selalu mengulur waktu untuk pulang dan memilih mengerjakan PRnya di perpustakaan sebagai alasan.

Yukio Pov

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa yang berkerumun kedengarannya ini tentangku dan Niisan.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak kemarin aku melihat Okumuran Rin sendirian aku sempat mau menitipkan surat namun dia bilang dia bukan saudaranya Okumura Yukio". Siswi 1.

"Mungkin kau salah orang mungkin saja namanya sama". Kata yang Siswi 2.

"Tapi aku yakin dia memang saudara kembar Okumura Yukio tapi dia bilang aku salah orang dan malah bilang kalau mereka tak sama sekali mirip". Kata sisiwa 1

"Mungkin dia memang Okumura Rin akan tetapi dia bukan benar-benar saudara kembarnya Okumura". Kata sisiwi 3.

"Maksudmu". Kata siswa 1.

"Aku punya sebuah teori, begini kita semua tahu bahwa baik okumura Rin dan Okumura Yukio sama-sama dibesarkan dipanti asuhan bukan ada kemungkinan mereka hanya ditemukan secara bersamaan". Kata siswa 3

"Benar juga sih lagi pula karakter mereka terlalu berbeda bahkan untuk ukuran kembar tidak identik mereka terlalu jauh". Kata siswa 4

"Mungkin saja saat orang tua mereka menitipkan dipanti asuhan itu kebetulan diletakkan ditempat yang sama sehingga saat ditemukan seolah mereka itu kembar". Kata siswa 5

"Mungkin itu sebabnya dia bilang bukan saudara Okumura Yukio mungkin mereka baru menyadarinya dan kudengar mereka sudah tidak terlihat akur lagi". kata siswi 3.

"Ya mungkin mereka shock saat mengetahuinya dasar nasib anak jenius dan anak yang malang". Kata siswi 2.

Mendengar obrolan mereka yang seenak menarik kesimpulan tentang aku dan Niisan sungguh menyebalkan tapi aku malas membahasnya jadi aku memilih pulang.

Saat melewati perpustakaan aku melihat Niisan duduk sendirian kelihatan mengerjakan sesuatu sebenarnya hal yang sangat jarang terjadi tapi sejak perlakuan kasarku dia terlihat agak menjauhiku terutama karena aku sering sekali mencari kesalahannya sekecil apapun.

-skip time-

Rin Pov

Aku pulang sangat larut jujur saja aku tertidur diperpustakaan dan untung PRku selesai jadi aku harap bisa langsung mandi dan tidur dan kuharap Yukio pergi misi agar aku bisa tenang tanpa harus merasakan sakit lagi.

Saat masuk asrama kelihatannya sepi kuharap Yukio sedang dalam misi jadi aku langsung menyimpan tasku dan pergi mandi.

Yukio Pov

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal dari Rin padahal sebelumnya selalu aku yang pulang paling larut kelihatannya Niisan mencoba menghindariku tapi dia kelihatannya tidak tahu aku telah diasrama sebelum dia, saat ini dia sedang mandi aku dengan sengaja memeriksa isi tasnya ternyata dia mengerjakan PRnya ada bagusnya jika begitu besok mungkin tidak ada satupun guru yang akan memarahinya walaupun sebenarnya dia mau melakukan ini demi menghindariku.

Normal Pov

Betapa menyenangkan bagi Rin dimana hari tanpa Yukio. Sejak hari Yukio membencinya tak pernah lagi mereka dekat terutama Yukio sepenuhnya menyalahkan Rin soal meninggalnya Fujimoto Shiro sejak saat itu semuanya selalu dilampiaskan Yukio pada Rin kesalahan apapun akan menjadi masalah besar dan akan menjadi hukuman dan karena Yukio dan orang sekitarnya membuat Rin juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menyalahkan kelahiran dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mandi Rin langsung menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri namun terasa sedih karena Yukio tak akan makan masakannya lagi jadi setiap kali memasak pasti akan bersisa meskipun Rin sendiri cemas dengan Yukio karena pastinya Yukio akan makan makanan cepat saji tak Rin juga tak berani bertanya. Sepanjang makan tanpa terasa Rin meneteskan air mata dan Yukio melihatnya.

Rin berjalan kekamarnya yang kini berpisah dengan Yukio dikamar 603 tapi saat akan akan memasuki kamar dia melihat Yukio berdiri bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya saat itu rasa takut menyeruak melihat betapa dingin wajah Yukio.

"Niisan bisakah kita bicara" kata Yukio dengan senyum manis dan nada yang sangat tenang namun bagi Rin senyuman dan suara Yukio terasa mencekam.

"A ada apa jika masalah PR aku sudah selesaika ja..". Jawab Rin ketakutan.

"Iya aku sudah tahu kalau begitu aku ingin memberimu hadiah". Kata Yukio.

"Ti tidak usah aku hanya mau tidur". Kata Rin keringat bercucuran.

Rin langsung memasuki kamarnya jujur saja dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Yukio atau sekedar bicara karena sejak hari itu setiap detik bersama Yukio serasa seperti neraka.

Bruugh

Belum sempat Rin menutup pintunya Yukio sudah mendoronya dengan cepat hingga terjatuh kelantai dengan sangat keras saat itu wajah Yukio mulai sangat terlihat menyeramkan.

"Niisan apa kau tidak bisa menurut untuk sebentar saja". Kata Yukio.

Yukio Pov

Aku pernah berjanji untuk melindungi Niisan tapi sekarang justru aku adalah orang yang paling berbahaya untuk Niisan aku dilema antara harus memaafkannya atau menyalahkan segalanya selalu padanya seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf bukan. Dengan kejam aku membuat merendamnya didalam bak yang airnya bercampur sedikit air suci aku beberapa kali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

glup glup fwuah

"Ayo Niisan tahan saja air ini bisa menyucikanmu dari dosa". Kataku dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak kuat Yukio". Kata Rin merintih kulihat kulitnya sedikit berasap.

"Ayolah ini hanya air Niisan" kataku mengelus kepalanya tapu wajahnya membuatku sakit dia menangis dengan keras aku tidak pernah nelihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tak lama setelah itu Niisan kehilangan kesadaran dan hampir saja dia tenggelam didalam bak aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Niisan". Aku menjadi panik melihat Niisan seperti ini aku takut sangat takut

Aku segera memberinya CPR beberapa saat kemudian Niisan terbatuk dan air diparu-parunya keluar wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Panas". Lirih Niisan suaranya sangat serak.

Saat itu dia benar-benar pingsan aku dengan cepat mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air biasa untuk membasuh air suci yang mingkin masih menempel ditubuhnya dan aku membawanya kekamar kuganti pakaianya dan kutunggu dia sampai bangun.

"Gomene Niisan aku adalah Otoutomu yang sangat jahat". Kataku menangis diatas wajahnya air mataku terjatuh diwajahnya.

Rin Pov

Yukio membenamkanku kedalam air yang telah dicampur sedikit air suci air itu seharusnya terasa dingin namun bagiku air itu juga terasa panas beberapa kali aku tersedak air dan tenggorokanku terasa terbakar hingga paru-paru dan kesadaranku semakin menipis sungguh aku hanya ingin mati saat itu tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara tangis.

-Time Skip-

Normal Pov

Waktu menunjukkan jam 4 pagi masih terlalu bagi Rin untuk bangun tapi tenggorokan dan paru-parunya terasa sakit saat itu Yukio langsung membantu Rin dengan memberinya segelaa air Rin sangat ketakutan saat itu.

"Ini hanya air biasa Niisan". Kata Yukio.

"Jangan sentuh aku pergi". Rin menampar tangan Yukio.

Ekspresi Yukio sangat sulit diartikan dan Rin menggigil dengan hebat sambil mencengkram selimutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini aku ingin menangis". Kata Yukio dan Rin bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata diwajah Yukio tapi Rin tetap takut.

"Kumohon minumlah Niisan aku tahu kau takut aku memberimu air sucikan aku bersumpah ini hanya air biasa". Kata Yukio lagi.

Saat itu Rin langsung meminum air itu terasa menyegarkan tapi masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terbakar ditenggorokannya.

Tak lama hening diantara mereka Rin memalingkan wajahnya saat itu suara Yukio memecah keheningan.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan Niisan". Kata Yukio.

"Apa itu". Tanya Rin masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau masih menyayangiku setelah apa yang kuperbuat padamu". Kata Yukio.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Rin menatap balik dengan matanya yang membulat tapi Rin. Sama sekali tidak bisa bicara.

"Baiklah Niisan kau bisa jawab nanti kau boleh memikirkannya dulu". Kata Yukio meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

Apa maksudnya untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu dia sangat kejam bukan, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu tanpa meminta maaf dia bertanya seperti itu, oh tunggu dulu bukankah yang apapun yang Yukio lakukan adalah selalu demi dirinya tapi apa dengan menghukumnya seperti itu pantas apanya yang demi dirinya dia sudah gila tidak dia psikopat.

pikiran itu menyakiti perasaan Rin saat itu meneriakannya semua rasa sakit hatinya.

"AKU SANGAT BENCI PADAMU SANGAT BENCI, BENCI KAU GILA KAU PSIKOPAT". Teriak Rin sejadi-jadinya.

Yukio bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena dia hanya berdiri bersandar didepan pintu saat itu air matanya jatuh. Yukio sangat tahu tanpa dia tanyakanpun dia tahu jawaban itulah yang akan Rin katakan bukankah Yukio yang seharusnya meminta maaf tapi Yukio tidak bisa dia selalu merasa marah melihat saat Rin tapi juga sedih untuknya.

-Skip Time-

Hari berganti kabar miring tentang Rin dan Yukio bukan kembar sudah menyebar dengan mudah anak-anak dalam beberapa hari. Jika ini dulu mungkin dia tidak perlu peduli namun sekarang dia benar-benar merasa memang bukan saudaranya. Mungkin saja kan kalau sebenarnya Rin Itu hanya ditemukan dihari dan tempat yang sama bersamaan sehingga ayah angkatnya mengiranya anak kembar masuk akal bukan lagi pula jika mereka sesama anak saran kenapa hanya Rin saja yang memiliki api satan.

-kelas cram-

Banyak yang heran sekali dengan sikap Yukio dan setiap Yukio mengajar atau hanya sekedar bertemu Rin dan Yukio selalu menghindari tatapan masing-masing bahkan orang bisa menebak ada masalah diantara mereka. Suguro dan yang lainnya juga tak berhenti heran melihat tingkah mereka sampai kelas selesai.

"Sensei kami boleh tanya". Kata Suguro.

"Iya silahkan tanyakan". Kata Yukio.

"Sensei kami mendengar kabar tentang kalian". Kata Suguro.

"Kami dengar kalian bukan kembar dari anak-anak kelas lain dan Rin juga mereka bilang berkata begitu". Kata Suguro.

Saat itu Rin ingat anak-anak penggemar Yukio yang bertanya padanya saat itu dia memang bilang begitu. Yukio langsung menatap tajam Rin tapi Rin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu tidak benar mungkin saat itu Nii-san hanya mencoba menghindari mereka yang ingin menitipkan hadiah". Kata Yukio dengan senyum lembutnya.

Yukio melangkah ke tempat Rin duduk dan tangannya menyentuh kepala belakang Rin seolah mereka akrab tapi kuku Yukio menusuk kulit Rin

"Iya kan Nii-san ". Kata Yukio lembut

Kau memang pintar sekali.

 **Author Note**

sudah lama nih gak update makasih sekali atas dukungan kalian. ff ini kayaknya cuma dua chapter tadinya satu chapter beres tapi karena author udah capek nulis karena fanfic baru author yang lain terhapus dan ff yang ini baru setengah. Ya sudah lah yang penting author update sedih.

review dan sarannya ditunggu ya. dan lain kali author mau bereskan ff authir yang lain. silahkan boleh reques mana dulu judul ff author yang mau update segera yang paling banyak vote mau author update duluan. Dan soal penulisan author maaf kali ini saya update di adroid jadi paragraf kurang rapih.

review, saran, komentar yang membangun ditunggu tapi dilarang bashing.


	2. Chapter 2 Miss you

**My Regret (I'm Sorry Brother)**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story by Me**

Warning: Violence, Sad!Rin, Angst.

 **Rin Pov**

Aku tak mengerti lagi dengan sikap Yukio bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum seperti itu didepan orang-orang sedangkan kukunya menancap di kulit leherku.

"Aku tahu Nii-san selalu terganggu tiap kali mereka merepotkannya dengan barang pemberian mereka untukku jadi dengan cara itu dia bisa menghentikan mereka". Katanya aku lihat senyumnya yang orang lihat sangat menawan tapi untukku seperti senyuman ancaman.

Aku hanya tersenyum terpaksa aku malas kalau aku bicara sekatapun.

 **Author Pov**

Sepanjang hari berjalan seperti sebelumnya dengan Rin yang selalu sendirian saja orang-orang semakin membicarakannya tentang pengakuannya kalau dia ddan Yukio bukan saudara kembar, sebenarnya Rin merasa senang dengan kalau orang menganggap bukan siapa-siapa dari pada harus selalu dianggap kakak dari Yukio Okumura yang jenius orang pasti akan membandingkannya dan bagi orang yanh baru mengenalnua mereka mengira kalau mungkin Rin dan Yukio sama tapi kenyataanya tidak itulah sebabnya Rin paling malas.

" _Okumura-kun aku boleh tanya sesuatu". Kata seorang gadis._

" _Soal apa?". Kata Yukio._

" _Kau tahu aku sempat bicara dengan Rin Okumura dia itu kakakmukan?". Tanya gadis itu._

" _Ya tentu saja bukankah marga kami sama". Kata Yukio._

" _Tapi dia bilang kalian bukan saudara, kenapa?". Katanya._

" _Ah dia memang suka bercanda dia orangnya memang lucu". Kata Yukio._

Saat itu Yukio melirik Rin dibelakangnya dan Rin langsung lari begitu saja dia tidak menyangka harus mendengar pembicaraan Yukio tentang itu apalagi Yukio tahu dia mendengarnya.

-Asrama-

Rin lelah dengan semuanya hari ini dia kembali ke asrama dan langsung memasak saat memasak Yukio datang dan langsung saja suasana menjadi tegang.

"Kau masak apa Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Euh euh aku masak sup miso Yukio". Kata Rin takut menjawab sedangkan Yukio duduk dimeja makan.

Tumben sudah lama sejak Yukio marah padanya Yukio duduk dimeja makan dengannya.

"Aku sudah selesai memasak kalau kau lapar makan saja aku makannya nanti saja". Kata Rin ketakutan tak mau makan bersama Yukio.

Saat hendak pergi Yukio menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah Nii-san sup misonya tidak akan enak jika dingin". Kata Yukio tersenyum.

"Ta tapi Yukio". Kata Rin terbata-bata.

Yukio mulai menunjukkan senyum seramnya dan Rin menurutinya. Mereka makan dalam kesunyian dan Rin tetap waspada dengan perubahan suasana hati Yukio bisa saja kan kalau dia tiba-tiba marah lagi.

Setelah makan Rin mencuci peralatan makan dan Yukio naik ke lantai atas.

"Tumben dia, sedang kena angin apa". Guman Rin.

Saat Rin memasuki kamarnya dia mendapati Yukio duduk dikasurnya.

"Yukio eh sedang apa kau kamarmu di sana". Kata Rin gugup.

"Lah memang kenapa bukannya sebelumnya kita selalu sekamar tak masalahkan jika aku disini". Kata Yukio.

"Aku mau tidur sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu". Kata Rin.

"Ayolah Nii-san aku ingin kita bicara antar saudara". Kata Yukio.

Rin khawatir sekali jika dia harus bicara dengan Yukio mengingat penyiksaanya belakangan ini.

"Ah aku harus pergi dulu ya sebenatar". Kata Rin mencari alasan.

Tapi sebelum Rin dapat melewati pintu kamarnya Yukio buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan Nii-san". Kata Yukio sekarang menyudutkannya dipintu.

Kabar mengenai Rin yang mengaku bukan saudara Yukio tersebar banyak rumor disana sini kebanyakan dari mereka mengira mungkin Rin malu karena sebagai saudara Yukio dia bodoh dan yang lebib dramatis kalau Yukio dan Rin baru menyadari kalau mereka bukan saudara kandung yang hanya kebetulan ditemukan ditempat yang sama dan hari yang sama.

"Konekomaru aku heran kenapa si bodoh itu mengatakan dia bukan saudara Okumura Sensei". Kata Ryuji.

"Mungkin dia malu, lihat saja perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh". Katanya.

"Tapi mungkin saja, kita lihat Okumura kun itu separuh iblis bukan lalu kenapa Okumura sensei hanya manusia biasa mungkin saja mereka hanya dikira anak kembar padahal hanya ditemukan dihari yang sama". Kata Shima.

Untuk beberapa alasan itu menjadi masuk akal akan tetapi pernyataan itu tidak benar.

Sementara kini Rin terbaring pasrah dengan kedua tangannya diikat di kepala ranjang.

"Nii-san kau dengar apa kata orang-orang, katanya kau bilang aku bukan saudaramu". Kata Yukio.

"I itu". Kata Rin.

"Itu apa Nii-san, mau pura-pura tak kenal aku?". Kata Yukio.

"Bukan bukan begitu". Kata Rin sekarang menangis.

"Lalu apa humm". Kata Yukio tangan kanannya memegangi dagu Rin.

Rin tak menjawab dan Yukio melepaskan tangannya dan kini menaikkan baju Rin hingga atas dada.

"Aku marah sekali Nii-san teganya kau berkata begitu". Kata Yukio.

Yukio membawa sebotol air suci dan menuangkannya di wadah yang berisi setangah air biasa. Dan setelah mencampurnya Yukio mengusapkan campuran air itu kedada Rin.

Ah ahjk ahkk sakit Yukio itu panas Yukio hentikan.

Plakk

"Jangan cengeng kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kenapa Nii-san kau bilanh begitu.

Plakk

"Mau jawab atau tidak Nii-san". Tanya Yukio.

"Sakit Yukio". Kata Rin setelah dua kali ditampar.

Hiks Hiks Hiks Hiks

Beberapa saat kemudian Yukio mengambil wadah lain yang berisi air biasa dan memasukan handuk kecil disana dan Yukio mengusapkan handuk itu kedada Rin.

"Kau bilang dulu kenapa kau bilang begitu". Kata Yukio.

Bukannya mau menjawab Rin malah diam dan memalingkan muka.

"Baiklah aku tahu itu pasti karena aku menghukummu tapi kau membalasku dengan cara tidak mengakuiku sebagai saudaramu". Kata Yukio.

Yukio kini diatas Rin dengan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Rin.

"Nii-san kau tahu betapa sakit dan sedihnya aku saat tahu kau bilang kau bukan saudaraku kau jahat Nii-san". Kata Yukio air matanya berjatuhan kewajah Rin.

Hiks Hiks Hiks Hiks

Keduanya menangis sesenggukan ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua menangis bersamaan, untuk sesaat tangan Yukio mengencang dileher Rin namun hanya beberapa detik lalu setelahnya Yukio melepaskannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan terlalu menyalahkanmu tapi jika nanti kudengar kau mengaku kita tidak bersaudara maka aku pasti tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu lagi". Kata Yukio berbisik ditelinga Rin dan saat itu Rin mengangguk takut Yukio akan lebih marah lagi.

Yukio turuk dari atas Rin dan memperhatikan bekas-bekas terbakar didada Rin dan Yukio mengusapkan handuk basah dengan air biasa lagi.

Cup Cup Cup.

Yukio mengecupi bekas-bekas terbakar diperut dan dada Rin seolah dia seorang ibu yang mencoba mengobati luka anaknya.

"Sekarang Nii-san kau harus berjanji kalau Nii-san tidak akan begitu lagi". Kata Yukio sambil mengusap air mata Rin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Setelah itu Yukio berbaring disebelahnya, menyelimuti dirinya dan Rin dan memeluk Rin dengan erat, dapat Rin rasakan keringat Yukio yang menembus bajunya. Yukio langsung tidur tanpa melepaskan ikatan Rin.

 _Aku tak mengerti dengan Yukio beban apa yang ayah berikan hingga kau menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku Yukio semua memang salahku._

-Keesokan Harinya-

Yukio terbangun dengan Rin yang terjaga semalaman mata Rin sangat merah dan bengkak.

"Selamat pagi Nii-san". Kata Yukio melenggang keluar kamarnya.

Tak lama Yukio kembali dengan pakaian rapi dan nampan.

"Nii-san kau harus sarapan dulu aku harus segera pergi soalnya". Kata Yukio.

"Yukio lepaskan aku". Kata Rin.

"Tidak Nii-san sehari ini kau harus disitu, awas saja kalau aku lihat kau melepaskan diri dengan apimu aku akan lebih marah lagi". Kata Yukio.

"Ta tapi Yukio aku harus sekolah kumohon". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah kulepaskan asalkan kau tepati janjimu". Kata Yukio berbisik menyeramkan ditelinga Rin.

 **-Kelas Cram-**

Sama seperti sebelumnya Rin akan duduk dibelakang sendirian sedangkan yang lain mengabaikannya.

"Selamat Pagi". Kata Yukio.

"Selamat pagi sensei". Kata semua murid saat Yukio masuk.

Yukio melirik Rin dibelakang yang kini menunduk takut melihat Yukio tapi Yukio memberikan senyuman mengerikan kepada Rin.

 _Kau masih marah Nii-san._

 **-Kelas Reguler jam istirahat-**

Kembali seperti biasa Rin akan duduk dibangku diujung lorong sendirian sambil melamun saat itu beberapa siswi mendekatinya.

"Ini Okumura Rin-kun bukan". Kata salah satu siswi.

 _Adaapa lagi ini, aku malas nmenghadapi mereka._

"Maaf ya aku ada perlu". Kata Rin hendak pergi.

Namun belum sempat pergi Rin ditarik tangannya.

"Sebentar saja aku ingin memberikan ini". Kata gadis itu.

"Surat, langsung saja berikan pada orangnya". Kata Rin.

"Iya ini untukmu". Katanya.

"hah". Kata Rin kaget.

Belum sempat bertanya siswi itu dan teman-temannya lari, Siswi yang yang memberikannya surat wajahnya memerah.

 _Ada surat untukku._

Ingin Rin membukanya tapi belum sempat membukanya Yukio tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wah, wah Nii-san sudah punya penggemar sekarang". Kata Yukio dengan senyumannya.

Rin langsung membeku mendengar suara Yukio.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sekarang". Kata Yukio.

Yukio langsung membawa Rin ke atap.

"Nii-san kau tidak bilang lagi kalau kita bukan saudara kan". Kata Yukio.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa sungguh". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku percaya padamu". Kata Yukio.

 **-Latihan bersama Shura-**

"Rin kulihat kau seperti banyak masalah". Tanya Shura.

"Tidak kata siapa". Kata Rin.

"Entahlah sejak awal kulihat hubunganmu dan Yukio kelihatannya kurang baik". Kata Shura.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kok". Kata Rin.

Rin meneruskan latihannya hingga terpikir oleh Rin kalau Shura pasti kenal Yukio dari awal dia berlatih Exorcist.

"Shura boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu". Kata Rin.

"Soal apa". Tanya Shura.

"Bagaimana Yukio saat dia baru pertama kali berlatih menjadi Exorcist". Kata Rin.

"Oh si kacamata itu, pada awalnya dia itu sangat penakut tapi aku lihat dia itu sangat gigih dan termasuk orang yang selalu khawatir pada sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi". Kata Shura.

"Begitu ya". Kata Rin.

"Dia sangat bertekad untuk menjadi kuat dia itu meski masih kecil dia itu terlalu serius sebenarnya kasihan juga anak sekecil itu harus menanggung beban seberat itu". Kata Shura.

"Andai aku tahu saat itu, akulah yang seharusnya menanggung beban itu paling tidak aku tidak membiarkan dia menanggungnya sendirian". Kata Rin.

"Aku juga bilang begitu pada Shiro tapi dia punya alasan soal itu". Kata Shura.

"Tapi kalau saja aku tahu saat itu aku saja menanggungnya bukankah dia begitu karena ingin melindungiku aku merasa sangat bersalah selama bertahun-tahun aku hidup dalam ketidak tahuan dan hidup bebas tanpa beban sekarang Yukio harus jadi bekerja keras dengan tekanan dari Grigory juga.

"Ya jadi kau harus melakukan yang terbaik jangan biarkan usaha Yukio sia-sia". Kata Shura.

"Ya kau benar aku harus membuat Yukio bahagia sekarang". Kata Rin.

 _Aku sangat ingin menghilangkan bebanmu Yukio meskipun aku membencimu karena kau menyiksaku tapi aku aku tahu kau menjadi seperti itu karena aku, akulah orang yang menyebabkan seorang anak kehilangan masa kecilnya aku lah yang menyebabkan seorang anak kecil polos menjadi monster._

 **Shura Pov**

Aku tak terlalu soal Rin jujur aku baru mengenalnya sekarang karena sebelumnya Shiro hanya mengenalkan Yukio si adik bungsu. Rin sangat berbeda dengan Rin sangat serampangan dan kadang aku berpikir apa benar mereka itu kembar.

 **-Asrama Rin dan Yukio-**

 **Author Pov**

Rin kembali ke asramanya sore itu seperti biasa dia juga sudah mengerjakan PRnya di perpustakaan mulai sekarang Rin akan membiarkan Yukio menyiksanya untuk melampiaskan segalanya.

"Selamat datang Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

Rin tahu kalau hari ini Yukio bekerja setengah hari Rib sudah hafal jadwal Yukio.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Yukio Rin melewatinya menuju kamar.

"Nii-san kau tidak mendengarku". Kata Yukio.

"Terserah kau mau apa, aku tidak peduli lagi". Kata Rin.

"Benarkah terserah aku baiklah aku akan menghukumu lagi atas kematian ayah". Tanya Yukio tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Lagi Yukio menyalahkannya atas kematian ayah angkat mereka air mata mengucur tak kala mengingat ayah angkatnya yang Rin akui kalau dirinyalah penyabab kematian ayahnya. Rin tahu akan menakutkan setelah ini.

Kembali seperti sebelumnya Yukio memukuli Rin lagi tapi Rin tetap diam.

"Nii-san kenapa kau diam saja". Kata Yukio.

Rin tetap diam merasa kalau dirinya pantas mendapat perlakuan ini.

"Nii-san apa kau tidak sakit lagi". Tanya Yukio.

Yukio melihat keadaan kakaknya tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya dibawah Shower kamar mandi

Jujur saja Rin mulai meragukan kewarasan Yukio setelah bertahun-tahun menanggung beban disaat usianya yang belum siap dan juga kewarasannya sendiri yang menerima saja keadaan seperti ini.

"Nii-san apa kau masih menyayangiku?". Tanya Yukio.

Pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Yukio beberapa hari yang lalu

"Maafkan aku Yukio, aku minta maaf semua itu salahku". Kata Rin diambang kesadarannya.

Yukio mematikan shower dan melepaskan Rin.

Cup.

Rin merasakan kecupan Yukio diwajahnya dalam pandangannya yang mulai buram Rin merasa melihat Yukio yang masih anak-anak yang manis, baik dan suka bergantung padanya sosok Yukio yang Rin rindukan tanpa sadar Rin balik tersenyum kepada Yukio, melihat itu Yukio menegang memeluk kakaknya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

 _Rin kecil berlari sendirian dia nampak tersesat._

" _Ayah, Yukio dimana". Teriak Rin._

 _Rin berlari terus menerus dan kembali dijalan yang sama._

" _Ayah, Yukio kalian dimana aku mau pulang". Kata Rin menangis memeluk lututnya._

 _Setiap kali Rin berlari dia akan berakhir ditaman yang sama. Rin ingat kalau taman itu adalah tempat dimana dia dan Yukio suka bermain lalu bagaimana Rin bisa lupa jalan dan tersesat padahal Rin sering kesana._

 _Hiks Hiks Hiks_

 _Menyerah Rin akhirnya memilih duduk diayunan sendirian sedangkan suasanan sangat sepi seperti kota mati Rin ketakutan sendirian berharap ayahnya akan datang menjemput._

" _Ayah aku mau pulang cepat kesini". Tangis Rin._

 _Seseorang entah siapa memeluk Rin dari belakang._

" _Rin kau merindukanku". Kata suara seorang wanita._

 _Saat Rin membalikkan badan Rin melihat seorang wanita berambut ikal berwarna coklat yang punya banyak tahi lalat tapi Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas._

" _Ibu siapa?". Tanya Rin takut-takut._

" _Ini aku ibumu nak kau, apa kau rindu padaku". Tanya wanita itu._

" _Ibu benarkan ini, ibu aku kangen kenapa ibu tidak pernah datang". Tanya Rin memeluk wanita itu._

" _Maafkan ibu yan nak, selama ini ibu hanya melihatmu dari jauh". Kata wanita itu._

" _Ibu aku mau ikut ibu". Kata Rin._

" _Ya sekarang ibu datang menjemputmu maafkan ibu membiarkanmu hidup menderita". Kata wanita itu._

" _Benarkah ibu". Kata Rin._

 _Tiba-tiba sosok Rin menjadi sosok dewasa._

" _Iya ibu sudah siap untuk membawamu" Kata wanita itu._

 **Author Note**

 **Masih penasaran apa yang akan terjadi see You Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3 Please don

**My Regret (I'm Sorry Brother)**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story by me**

Ketika Rin kehilangan kesadaran Yukio menjadi panik dia langsung melepaskan pakaian yang basah dan menyiapkan handuk, dia menyiapkan air hangat agar Rin tidak hipotermia. Yukio sudah membiarkan Rin terlalu lama dengan guyuran air.

"Nii-san kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio namun tak ada jawaban.

Yukio masih merasakan detak jantung Rin lalu dia memakaikan baju Rin dan menidurkannya di kamarnya dapa dilihatnya wajah Rin sangat pucat.

"Nii-san maafkan aku". Kata Yukio.

Dia menidurkan dirinya disamping kakaknya sambil memeluknya alih-alih menghangatkan kakaknya.

Kaa-san

"Apa". Kata Yukio.

Ternyata hanya igauan Rin, ini pertama kalinya Rin mengingaukau kata Kaa-san karena sejak kecil mereka sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa sosok ibu bahkan ketika Yukio kecil sedang deman dia tidak pernah mengigaukan ibunya.

"Nii-san". Kata Yukio pelan sambil memeluk erat kakaknya.

Keeasokan harinya Rin bangun terbangun dia merasakan kehangatan saat dia membuka mata dia melihat Yukio memeluknya.

 _Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya Yukio_ _._

 **-True Cross-**

Rin berjalan dengan senyuman hari itu meskipun orang nampak tidak suka melihatnya. Saat dikelas Cram juga Rin banyak tersenyum tanpa peduli teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya benci.

 _Sebenarnya tidak ada yang membuatku tersenyum._

Yukio tidak mengerti sikap Rin tapi dia tetap berlaku acuh padanya untuk sesaat dia melihat Rin tersenyum padanya sudah lama Rin tidak tersenyum.

-Dua Hari Kemudian-

Hari itu Yukio bersiap untuk misi dan Rin tersenyum padanya.

"Semoga sukses dengan misimu". Kata Rin tapi Yukio membalas dengan tatapan datar.

Saat Yukio akan berbalik pergi dia melihat wajah senyum Rin entah kenapa rasanya ingin terus melihatnya rasanya wajah Rin terlihat seperti bercahaya, setiap langkah kaki Yukio terasa berat tapi dia harus pergi.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu dia pergi ketempat misi yang jauh dia bahkan mengambil izin dari sekolah karena misinya menyibukkan setelah dia pulang seharusnya dia pergi ke asramanya tapi sekarang entah kenapa langkah kakinya malah membawanya ke Gereja tempat dia dibesarkan.

Saat didepan gereja Yukio mendengar suara khotbah Nagatomo dari khotbahnya Yukio tahu sedang ada yang meninggal, saat melangkah masuk kedalam gereja hanya ada sedikit orang disana hanya nenek tetangga, kyoudo, Izumi tapi kenapa disana ada Shura dan teman-temannya di kelas cram.

"Yu-yukio". Kata Shura.

Mendadak khotbah terhenti semuanya terkejut dengan kehadiran Yukio mendadak.

"Yuki-chan euh". Shiemi bingung harus bagaimana begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Saat Yukio melihat kedepan dia melihat foto yang dikenalinya dia berlari ke peti terbuka didepan saat dia melihatnya Yukio memucat.

"Nii-Nii-san tidak mungkin, pasti bercanda". kata Yukio.

"Yukio sebaiknya kau tenang dulu". Kata Nagatomo

"Kalian pasti bercandakan". Kata Yukio.

"Nii-san cepat bangun ini tidak lucu". Kata Yukio.

Yukio merasa lemas melihat kakaknya terbujur kaku dengan pakaian jas didalam peti mati, Yukio masih tidak percaya kalau kakaknya telah tiada.

Yukio Pov

 _Aku dan kakakku selalu main ditaman bermain dekat tempat tinggal kami, tapi saat itu aku melihat Nii-san lebih pendiam dari biasanya wajahnya agak pucat saat kutanya dia hanya tersenyum saja._

 _"Nii-san?". Kataku._

 _Dia tersenyum saja saat itu aku tak mengerti biasanya dia akan tertawa dan banyak bicara saat main tapi sekarang dia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku._

 _Pada saat itu aku melihat 3 kertas yang diselip dibuku yang digambar krayon kakakku, dia menggambar dirinya, aku dan ibu yang dia gambar dari imajinasinya._

 _Suasana taman bermain itu semakin sore dan sejak tadi hanya ada aku dan kakakku saja disini, tiba-tiba angin menerpa kertas yang terselib dibuku itu sehingga kertas yang gambar Nii-san dan ibu terbang._

 _"Nii-san kertasnya terbang". Teriakku._

 _Nii-san hanya menepuk pundakku mengisyaratkan tidak apa-apa._

 _"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Nii-san". Kataku._

 _Saat aku hendak menarik tangannya tidak bergeming tangannya terlepas dari jauh ada seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangan kepada kami. Nii-san berlari gembira padanya, orang itu wajahnya tidak bisa ku lihat jelas tapi kelihatan mirip denganku._

 _Tersadar saat orang itu menyambut dengan pelukan dan setelah itu orang itu dan Nii-san melambaikan tangan dan berbalik pergi mengisyaratkan salam perpisahan, aku mencoba mengejar tapi tak bisa tercapai saat itu tiba-tiba sosokku dan mereka jadi dewasa_ _._

 _"NII-SAN". Teriakku._

Saat aku terbangun aku mendapati aku ada dikamarku dan Nii-san di biara.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yukio". Tanya Nagatomo.

Aku terdiam melihat disini ada teman-temanku juga aku menyadari satu hal pasti aku kehilangan satu lagi orang berharga dalam hidupku.

 **Author Note**

 **Akhirnya author update lagi setelah sekian lama. Author akhir-akhir ini sibuk bikin formulasi buat TA makasih buat kalian yang nungguin, saya harap fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indo semakin banyak saya juga sebagai pembuat fanficnya sangat nutuh asupan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan saya tunggu komentar kalian but no bashing. Oh ya chapter ini tadinya akan jadi terakhir tapi author bagia dua tunggu saja ya.**

 **Dan kalau kalian ada atau membuat fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia kasih tahu saya ya, saya juga butuh asupan. Semoga Fanfic Blue Exorcist indo**


	4. Chapter 4 Last Letter

**My Regret (i'm Sorry Brother)**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story here by me**

 **Yukio Pov**

Ketika aku bangun aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Nii-san telah tiada.

"Nii-san, kenapa apa yang terjadi". Kataku semua menunduk.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi mau bagaimanapun aku harus bilang". Kata Shura.

"Memang apa yang terjadi kenapa dia meninggal sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja kenapa?". Tanyaku memberondong Shura.

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kemarin tiba-tiba dipanggil bersama Nagatomo untuk perwakilan untuk membawa jasad Rin". Kata Shura.

"Kemarin adalah ekseskusi Rin". Kataku.

"Tunggu dulu kenapa aku tidak tahu, kenapa mereka bisa melakukan itu". Kataku.

"Tenang Yukio". Kata mereka menenangkanku yang hampir mengamuk.

"Dia di eksekusi karena permintaanya sendiri Yukio". Kata Shura.

"Itu pasti bohong tidak mungkin Nii-san...". Kataku.

"Aku mengerti Yukio aku baru tahu setelah dia sudah di eksekusi bahkan Rin meninggalkan pesan untuk tidak memberitahumu dulu dan ingin langsung dibawa kesini". Kata Shura.

"Kami juga baru tahu, itu sangat mendadak Yuki-chan, kami menyesal atas sikap kami padanya". Kata Shiemi.

"Kami tahu Rin tidak bersalah tapi kami terlalu takut padanya padahal kami tahu dia itu baik". Kata Suguro.

"Ini ada surat dari Rin". Kata Shura.

Aku menerima surat itu saat aku buka aku membaca hal yang Nii-san tuliskan.

 _Kepada: Yukio_

 _Apa kabar Yukio apa kau sehat apa kau punya kesulitan aku selalu ingin menanyakannya tapi kita tidak saling bicara dalam waktu yang lama. Akupun tak tahu apa kau mau membaca surat ini atau tidak. Yukio aku ingin minta maaf padamu kalau aku banyak salah, aku menyusahkanmu aku dengar kau juga terikat kontrak morinas gara-gara melindungiku, dan dari kecil kau sudah bersusah payah menjadi Exorcist diusia yang belum waktunya. Aku minta maaf dengan itu andai saja aku tak lahir Ayah Fujimoto pasti masih ada, kau benar Yukio aku terlalu bebas hingga melupakan ada adikku yang kesusahan karenaku, ayah juga membiarkanku bebas tidak seperti kepadamu, tapi Yukio jangan salah faham tentangnya ayah sebenarnya lebih menyayangimu dibanding aku karena hanya kau anak yang dia banggakan diantara orang-orang terutama para Exorcist dan True Cross kau seorang teladan sedangkan aku mereka tidak tahu tentang aku sebelumnya dan yang orang tahu aku adalah anak berandalan yang bodoh, kau ingat saat kau naik kepanggung saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru sebagai anak baru teladan aku sangat kagum padamu dan saat kau muncul didepan kelas sebagai guru dan Exorcist kelas menengah pertama aku benar-benar tertinggal jauh. jujur saja aku iri Yukio kenapa ayah hanya melatihmu tapi aku juga bangga kau pintar kau pasti akan jadi dokter seperti impianmu suatu saat sedangkan aku entah akan jadi apa, kau juga populer sekali lain halnya denganku mereka takut padaku padahal aku hanya mencoba menolong serta berteman kadang aku ingin menangis tapi aku harus kuat dihadapanmu seperti yang ayah katakan. Yukio aku juga minta maaf karena aku pernah bilang benci padamu sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu, namun belakangan aku menyadari keberadaanku bukan hanga sekedar beban bagimu tapi untuk semua orang jadi aku menyerahkan diriku sendiri, aku yakin jika aku mati mungkin tak akan ada yang menangisi ku sebaliknya orang akan bahagia, jika aku terlahir kembali aku tidak ingin jadi anak satan tapi manusia biasa yang banyak teman. Aku senang kau sudah mandiri punya gaji tetap, pintar, punya beasiswa, dan populer jadi aku yakin kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri malahan sebenarnya kau tidak butuh aku. Terima kasih Yukio aku senang pernah hidup sebagai kakakmu semoga kau bahagia selamanya._

 _Rin_

Aku lemas membaca suratnya hingga suratnya lepas dari tanganku dan aku hampir pingsan lagi.

"Yukio sebaiknya kau istirahat saja". Kata Shura.

"Tidak! aku ingin melihat Nii-san". Kataku.

"Tapi Rin sudah dimakamkan". Kata Konekomaru.

"Paling tidak aku harus ke pemakamananya". Kataku.

Aku dan yang lainnya ke makam Nii-san mereka agak memapahku takut aku akan jatuh. Saat aku melihat makamnya aku jadi merasa sakit karena belum minta maaf padanya jika saja aku minta maaf mungkin Nii-san masih hidup.

"Nii-san kenapa kau tega aku tahu aku salah tapi jangan begini aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu". Kataku sesenggukan.

"Kau harus sabar Yukio". Kata Shiemi.

"Kau harus terima Yukio, nanti Rin tidak tenang". Kata Kyoudo.

Saat ayah meninggal aku masih bisa menahan diri tapi saat Nii-san juga meninggal aku tidak bisa tahan. Seseorang yang aku sudah berjanji melindunginya malah pergi lalu untuk apa tujuan ku sekarang, aku menatap kosong pada batu nisan itu

 _R.I.P_

 _Rin Okumura_

Sekarang aku tidak akan bisa makan masakannya, tertawa dengannya atau melihatnya lagi.

Tiga hari kemudian aku kembali ke sekolah saat aku sengaja melewati kelas Rin karena aku ingin melihatnya meskipun itu percuma saja dia sudah tidak ada ku lihat dimeja Rin ada bunga putih tanda rasa duka atas kepergiannya meski itu hanya formalitas, kudengar berita kematian Rin adalah meninggal karena shock itu untuk menutupi eksekusi Rin dikalangan awam.

Kalau boleh jujur aku masih tidak sanggup menjalankan aktivitas tapi mau bagaimanapun aku punya kewajiban yang harus kuemban demi Nii-san yang telah pergi.

Setiap kali aku berjalan para gadis menyapaku dan mengungkapkan rasa duka padaku aku tahu sekali mereka hanya ingin aku simpati. Meskipun aku masih tak biasa aku harus mengajar.

-Asrama-

Aku sebenarnya bisa pindah dari asrama ini ketempat asrama yang lebih banyak orang tapi karena kerjaanku sebagai Exorcist aku akan sulit menyembunyikannya dan juga aku masih tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini disini ada kenangan saudaraku. Masoh ada barang-barang Nii-san aku sekarang berbaring diranjangnya, pada saat itu tanpa sengaja aku menemukan surat pink dengan hiasan hati, aku ingat seorang gadis yang memberikannya surat dan dengan penasaran aku membukanya.

 _Kepada Rin Okumura_

 _Hai Okumura-kun salam kenal namaku Shiori dari kelas A, mungkin kau tak mengenalku tapi aku mengenalmu kau ingat anak kecil yang kau tolong saat dia dibuli di SD itu aku dan aku juga yang kau tolong saat aku hampir diganggu preman di SMP kau juga yang menolongku dan juga kau menolongku beberapa kali. Aku berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, orang-orang bilang kau itu berandalan dan suka berkelahi padahal mereka yang membicarakanmu pernah kau tolong mereka tak melihat sisi baikmu aku jadi kagum padamu meskipun orang tidak suka padamu kau tidak berhenti menolong orang. Suatu hari ayahku mau memasukkan aku ke True Cross saat itu aku pikir tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi tapi saat aku melihatmu bersama Yukio Okumura disini aku senang sekali jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatimu dengan bergabung dengan fangirl Yukio Okumura agar ada celah untuk dekat denganmu. Tapi suatu saat aku mendengar kalian tidak akur lagi dan kau sempat tidak mengakuinya adikmu hingga berhembus kabar tidak enak tentangmu dan adikmu, aku mengerti mungkin berat bagimu harus berada di sekolah elit dengan standar tinggi dan menjadi saudara orang yang sangat jenius membuatmu minder dari saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaaku sendiri padamu dengan surat ini. Okumura-kun aku sangat menyukaimu dengan tulus. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu_

 _Dariku yang mencintai dengan Tulus_

 _Shiori_

Aku ingat gadis yang memberikan surat ini pada Nii-san aku tak menyangka kalau Nii-san bisa punya penggemar meskipun hanya satu tapi Nii-san langsung mendapat yang terbaik gadis yang mau menerima kekurangannya lain dengan para penggemarku mereka hanya melihat kelebihanku.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

Aku bangun dipagi hari seperti biasa aku menatap ranjang Nii-san yang kosong.

"Tumben Nii-san bangun lebih awal dariku". Kataku.

Aku turun kelantai bawah hingga ke dapur sambil aku memanggilnya lalu aku tersadar kalau orang yang kupanggil tidak akan pernah menjawab.

"Kau lihat Nii-san aku masih belum terbiasa". Gumanku sambil menangis.

Kulihat dapur ini selalu terdapat makanan yang dibuat Ukobach tapi tak akan sama dengan masakan Nii-san.

-Beberapa Tahun kemudian-

Ini hari peringatan kematian Nii-san dan ayah mereka meninggal ditanggal yang sama aku pulang ke biara dan mengobrol dengan para pendeta aku juga mendatangi makam nii-san dan ayah aku mengobrol dengan mereka seolah mereka masih hidup.

Setelah itu aku berjalan-jalan disekitar hingga aku berada ditaman aku jadi masa kecilku dengan nii-san sampai-sampai aku melihat anak kecil mirip Nii-san aku nampaknya mulai berkhayal. Tak lama anak kecil itu menghampiriku.

"Nii-san boleh bantu aku". Kata anak itu.

Aku terperangah saat melihat wajah anak itu dari dekat benar-benar mirip Nii-san.

"A-apa". Kataku.

"Bantu aku mengambil topiku itu menyangkut dipohon". Katanya.

"Baiklah". Kataku akupun menolongnya.

"Terima kasih nii-san ayo ikut aku". Katanya lalu menarik tanganku ke tempat topinya.

Aku melihat wajah lucunya dan tiba-tiba aku menangis mengingat anak ini mirip nii-san.

"Nii-san kenapa menangis". Tanya anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa namamu siapa nak". Tanyaku.

"Namaku Rin". Katanya.

END

 **Author Pov**

 **Akhirnya sudah selesai juga selamat membaca ya. Terima kasih buat kalian yang nungguin. Buat kalian yang punya recomended fanfic BE indo tolong share saya ya di aku FFN jarang pada update juga wattpad juga** **semoga saja fanfic ANE indo makin banyak** **. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan ditunggu komennya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Regret (I'm Sorry Brother)**

 **©Blue Exorcis Kazue Kato**

 **Story by me**

Seorang anak sedang meronta-ronta dalam gendongan seorang laki-laki dan menangis dengan keras.

"Ini sudah berapa kali mendapati kabur". Katanya.

"Aku mau pulang, aku mau mama aku tidak mau denganmu kau jahat". Kata anak itu memukuli dada orang itu.

"Iya-iya nanti ya". Katanya.

"Kau bohong kau tak akan membawaku pada mama, sekarang aku mau mama huuwaa". Tangis anak itu dan orang yang menggendongnya nampak terbiasa dengan sikap si anak.

Sudah berapa banyak barang yang dilempar si anak karena dia sangat marah sehingga kamar yang sudah sedemikian rupa dirancang untuknya berantakan.

"Cup cup nanti Nii-san akan membelikanmu mainan atau apapun yang kau suka". Katanya.

"Aku tidak mau apapun darimu aku maunya mama". Katanya.

Suhu tubuh anak itu sangat tinggi dia sedang deman karena terus memikirkan orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita tidur Nii-san akan menemanimu". Katanya.

"Tidak mau aku maunya tidur dengan mama dan papa bukan dengan orang jahat". Kata anak itu.

Jujur saja orang itu lelah dengan sikap si anak tapi dia menyadari bahwa dia yang salah. Melihat anak itu berontak membuatnya merasa sakit dia hanya ingin melindungi si anak.

"Tidur ya, kau semakin demam nak". Katanya.

Orang itu mengompres dahi si anak namun tiba-tiba si anak melempar kain itu.

"Mama, mama, mama huwaa". Tangis anak itu.

Laki-laki itu sudah sangat lelah sekali namun dia tidak akan menyerah. Laki-laki itu membuka laci disamping kasur dan mengambil vial dan jarum suntik saat itu dia dengan susah payah menahan si anak agar tak terlalu berontak saat disuntik. Setelah itu di anak perlahan melemas dan tertidur.

"Tidak apa-apa memang butuh waktu lama agar kau melupakan segalanya". Katanya sambil mengecup dahi anak usia lima tahun itu.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Si anak menatap polos dengan semua yang ada didepannya rasanya aneh dia tidak ingat apa-apa yang dia ingat dia punya kakak yaitu Okumura Yukio dan siapa nama anak itu dia Rin Okumura setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya, namun dia merasa sangat kurang rasanya anggota keluarga ada yang hilang.

"Nii-san apa dikeluarga kita hanya kita saja". Tanyanya sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

"Iya hanya kau dan aku". Kata Yukio.

"Apa benar aku tidak punya mama dan hanya Nii-san saja". Katanya.

"Iya memang siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau dan Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum ini". Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin yang penting adalah kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio sambil menggendong si anak yang kepalanya terkulai dipundaknya.

Mulai sekarang Nii-san aku akan menjagamu dengan baik terima kasih telah kembali dalam hidupku.

Lalu kenapa si anak tidak ingat apa-apa tentu karena Yukio menyuntikkanya obat agar anak itu lupa, kenapa dia melakukannya karena dia ingin melindunginya, dia ingin si anak bahagia dengannya dan dia ingin mendapatkan kembali waktu yang telah di sia-siakan bersama saudaranya.

 **Author Note**

 **So buat kalian yang berpikir kemarin tamat saya kasih bonus chapter hehe.**

 **Terima kasih buat kaliam yang dukung saya dengan fanfic Blue Exorcist semoga banyak author indo selain saya yang membuat fanfic BE ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ditunggu komentarnya tapi no bashing**


End file.
